


Movie Nights and Mates

by avatarchick24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarchick24/pseuds/avatarchick24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night was always Stile’s favorite  pack event, only tonight doesn't end the way he thought it would</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monthly Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I had a lot so free time at work so I wrote this all in one go. Just a few notes before we begin:
> 
> 1\. MAJOR SPOILERS for anyone that hasn't yet seen How to Train your Dragon 2  
> 2\. Laura is alive and off at college. She is the pack’s alpha. Peter is around just not in this story. He’s not power hungry and trying to kill Laura.  
> 3\. The rest of the Hales are dead just not in a traumatizing house fire set by a psychotic bitch. So Derek is less emotionally stunted and lives in the Hale house on the preserve.  
> 4\. For the sake of this story, Derek is a REALLY deep sleeper. His werewolf reactions don’t affect him while he is asleep. (he can’t hear raised heartbeats or smell pheromones)  
> 5\. Once again Derek has always been able to turn into a wolf. and his wolf acts like a separate or alternate part of his personality.
> 
>  
> 
> also anything in bold italics is Stiles' thoughts and not said outloud

Movie night was always Stile’s favorite monthly pack event. It usually fell a night or two after the full moon. It allowed the pack to unwind and relax after their bloodlust and transformations. Stiles secretly believed that it was all just an excuse for everyone to cuddle in a puppy pile without feeling uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he was glad he was included, it was nice just to relax with friends and have a pajama party.

                As Isaac, Scott and Erica argued about what movie to watch, Stiles made popcorn while Boyd made a nest out of the blankets and pillows everyone bought.

“We’re not watching another chick flick!” Isaac yelled.

“Better a chick flick than another lame superhero movie!” Erica defended.

“Hey! At least my movies are better than the tearjerker, foreign films Isaac always wants us to watch.”

“Stiles! Tiebreaker!” Erica yelled.

“Why do I always have to be the tiebreaker?”

“Because Boyd just shrugs and doesn’t answer. And Derek will choose a horror film even though he knows it scares you. I do NOT want to relive The Ring incident.”

“Hey! That little girl is fucking scary!”

“I agree which is why you have to choose the movie. Please?” Erica asked, pouting and batting her eyelashes dramatically.

“Ok. OK! What about….How to Train your Dragon 2? It’s got romance, badass heroes, tearjerker moments, PLUS DRAGONS!”

“A cartoon, Stiles? Really?” Derek smirked entering the kitchen carrying grocery bags.

“Don’t start that! You liked the first one, admit it!” Stiles exclaimed grabbing the bags and unloading the pop and chips.

“Ya, well, the dad is pretty badass.” Derek agreed.

“Sequel Night!” Stiles exclaimed, carrying two huge bowls of popcorn into the living room. 

The pack just rolled their eyes, but followed Stiles into the living room.

Once everyone was settled, Stiles pressed play on the movie. Not ten minutes in, Derek grabbed the remote and hit pause.

“Scott! If you don’t stop fidgeting, I will not be responsible for my actions,” Derek growled.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m overheating. If I sit on the couch I can’t see, but if I cuddle towards the group I get too warm.”

“Here I’ve got an idea,” Isaac said moving over Stiles and shoving him closer to Derek. “Lay your head on my stomach so that you can see but angle your body away from the group.”

“That might work,” Scott compiled cheerfully.

“Just shut up and do it! I want to watch the movie,” Erica pouted.

“Ok! Done hit play!”

Once Scott repositioned himself into a comfortable position, Derek hit play and the movie resumed. It wasn’t until the scene where Stoik first sees Valka again, that Stiles realised just how close he now was to Derek. He tried his best to ignore the waves of heat and woodsy scent wafting off of him.

When the scene where Drago took control of Toothless played, Stiles let out a small sound of distress. Derek softly rubbed Stile’s wrist but his eyes remained glued to the screen. When Stoik leapt in to save Hiccup, Stiles let out a whimper and curled into Derek’s side, shutting his eyes tight.  Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and lightly rubbed his back. During Hiccup’s speech at the Viking funeral, Stiles fought back tears and Derek pulled him in tighter. They stayed like that until the end of the movie.

“Well that was both epic and severely traumatizing,” Erica quipped.

“Can’t wait for the third one to be released,” Stiles said, extracting himself from Derek’s side.

“Ok everyone, stretch, use the washroom and refill the snacks. Next movie starts in fifteen minutes.” Derek said standing up.

Once everyone had returned to the living room, they all got settled while Derek popped in another movie.

“I don’t understand why you get to pick the movie,” Erica pouted.

“My house, my food, my pack, my choice,” Derek replied bluntly.

“Bossy asshole. Laura’s the alpha not you,” She growled but settled in under Boyd’s strong arm.

Once Boondock Saint’s began playing, she quit her grumbling and sighed every time anyone with an Irish accent spoke. By the end of the movie, Stiles could barely keep his eyes open.

“You guys want to watch another one or should we call it a night?” Derek asked.

“One more,” Erica replied.

“I agree,” Boyd said.

Scott and Isaac murmured their agreement.

“Stiles?”

“Yes. One more,” he mumbled.

“You sure? You look ready to drop.”

“Nope, I’m good.”

“If you’re sure….. text you dad though. I’m not letting you drive home tonight.”

“K,” He mumbled as he quickly sent a text to his dad.

Stiles tried his best to stay wake through The Notebook. (The guys were too tired to argue with Erica) Eventually sleep overtook him.

 

He awoke hours later pressed against a warm body. The only light in the room came from the TV as the DVD menu played mutely. He let out a small noise of distress when he realised he was cuddled up against Derek. If they were any closer, Derek would be inside of Stiles. As that mental image raced through Stiles’ mind, his lower half began to stir.

He tried to gently pull away from Derek and unwind their tangled limbs, but as soon as he started moving, Derek began to stir.

“Shhh,” he whispered, pulling Stiles back against him into the spooning position.”S’okay”.

 ** _“WHY, GOD?! WHY?!”_** Stiles thought, but the more he tried to extract himself the more Derek clung to him.

“You’re okay. Safe now.” Derek mumbled, pressing kisses into Stiles’ neck.

 ** _“Not okay! NOT safe. When you wake up and we’re cuddling, I’m a dead man.”_** But no matter what he tried he couldn’t get Derek to let go. All of Stiles’ wiggling had a noticeable effect on Derek’s lower half, if the large bulge pressing into Stile’s ass was any indication.

 ** _“This is the end! This is how I die. Either from angry werewolf attack or from sexual frustration. I am not going to survive this night”_** Stiles sighed. “Derek.... Derek you need to wake up before I do something so embarrassing I’ll never be able to show my face again.”

“Shh… so noisy.” Derek mumbled, snuggling closer. The rest of his words were undiscernible with Derek’s face pressed into Stiles’ neck.

“No one is going to believe me when I tell them what a cuddle monster you turn into.”

“Mmmm,” Derek grumbled.

“Sourwolf.”

“Smell so good.”

Stiles stiffened, “Wha-…. What?”

“Smells good. Mine. My noisy mate,” Derek murmured, slowly grinding himself against Stiles’ ass.

Stiles moaned at the sensation.

“That’s it. Make you feel good.” Derek whispered, as he rubbed his hand up and down Stiles’ chest and stomach. Moving up under his T-shirt before dipping dangerously close to the waistline of his pajama pants.

“Derek! I really need you to wake up now.” Stiles moaned as Derek continued to thrust and grind against him. ”DEREK!!!!”

Derek awoke with a jolt and jerked himself away from Stiles.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you up like that but I figured you’d want me to stop you before you did something you’d regret.”

Derek blushed but said nothing.

“I mean…it’s cool. We’ve all had those types of dreams and I won’t hold your body’s reactions against you….. I just figured….. You know….you should know that it’s not actually your mate that you are snuggling. You deserve better than a substitute.” Stiles babbled, blushing and looking away.

“Stiles…. What are you talking about?”

“You were talking in your sleep and must have been dreaming about your future mat. Then you sort of started to….fondle me. I thought I should wake you up and let you know I’m not who you’re dreaming about.” Stiles explained. **_“Although I wish I was”_** He though gloomily.

“……..You are, by far, the single most obliviously stupid person I have ever met.” Derek remarked bluntly.

“What?” Stiles asked, stunned.

“How can you be this oblivious? The whole pack knows. Your dad knows. Hell Laura has never even met you and she knows, for fucks sake!”

“Knows what?” Stiles asked faintly.

Derek blushed and turned away, “That you’re…. we are….”

“I’m….your mate.”

Derek nodded, unable to look Stiles in the eye.

“…How? What? Why? When?” Stiles sputtered.

“Going to need full sentences if you want answers.”

“How do you know? When did you figure it out?”

“Since I caught you and Scott stumbling around looking for his inhaler. I caught your scent and the rest was history.”

Stiles nodded as he considered the new information. “….Why have you never told me?” He asked hesitantly.

“You weren’t ready to know. You had enough to handle learning about the paranormal world without me adding to your worries. And any time since then you’re jack rabbited away before I could get close.”

“Oh,”

“And anytime the pack has tried to help, it never ends well.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well Scott apparently tried to drop hints but according to Isaac they were so subtle that even he didn’t know that they were hints. And as much as Erica would like you to believe that it’s my fault, making you watch The Ring was her idea.”

“Why the HELL would you guys do that?”

“She was convinced it would make you leap into my arms like a damsel in distress and have me protect you from the scary girl. I thought it was a stupid plan but I got out voted. None of us thought you would get that scared by it…..I’m so sorry. I never would have let them do it if I’d known. I made sure Scott stayed with you that night so you would feel safe. As for Erica, werewolf training was a bit intense for the following month.”

“Why didn’t ** _you_** try and comfort me? I mean, isn’t that something that mates do for one another?”

“I wanted very much to hold you until you felt safe again. I spent every night for a month outside your house. Every time you had a nightmare it was all I could do not to break in and comfort you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Two reasons. I figured I’d be unwelcome. If you wanted me there you would have said something. You’ve always been vocal about what you want.”

“Not when it comes to you. What’s the other reason?”

“If I got caught, your dad would have shot me. As it stands, he threatened me under the guise of a lecture. After asking me what my intentions towards his son were, he clearly defined what would happen to me if I ever mistreated you.”

“My dad threatened you?”

“Yes. Demanded that I come inside, sat me down and we had a long talk. Said he didn’t give a shit that I was a werewolf or not, if I hurt you I had better run far and hide.”

“Oh my God!” I can’t believe—I’ll kill him!”

“Don’t. All things considered, it went better than I thought it would. I honestly thought he’d shoot first and ask questions later.”

“I still can’t believe my dad knew before me.”

“Everyone knew before you.”

“Ok. Obviously I’m an idiot! Is that why you--?”

“Why I what?”

“Never mind. It’s not important,” Stiles murmured trying to scoot away from Derek.

“Stiles,” Derek said, catching his wrist and pulling him back, “Your heartrate is way up and I can smell the fear coming off of you. Obviously something is worrying you. Nothing you say to me is ever unimportant.”

“Did you wait to tell me because you don’t want to be mated to me? Or because I’m not mature enough for you? Or--,” Stiles asked all in one breath before Derek shut him up by swooping in and kissing him senseless.

Stiles opened his mouth in a gasp and Derek expertly slipped his tongue inside, deepening the kiss.

When Derek finally pulled back, Stiles was light headed and breathless.

“There hasn’t been a day since we met that I haven’t wanted you. You are everything that I thought I’d ever want in a mate and a few things that I didn’t even know I was looking for. It was no sacrifice waiting until you were ready to hear all of this. Believe me, you are worth it.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Derek confirmed leaning in and kissing Stiles thoroughly.

When they broke apart again, Stiles kept shifting in an attempt to get even closer to Derek.

“Does this mean that we can….?”

“Can what?” Derek asked smirking.

Stiles just blushed and continued to rub himself on Derek.

“Come on, use your words. I’ve never known you to be shy about anything,” Derek teased, nibbling his way along Stiles’ neck. Stiles moaned in response and bucked his hips into Derek.

“What’s the matter? Wolf got your tongue?”

“Fuck!”

“Not yet. First you’ve got to be a good boy and tell me what you want,” he said as he grasped Stiles’ ass, pulling him even closer and grinding their swollen cocks together.

“Derek! Please! I need--!” Stiles moaned and whimpered as he thrashed, aimlessly searching for the friction of their two bodies.

“Have I ever told you how sexy I find you being vocal? Makes me wonder if you’ll be just as vocal when I finally take you to bed.”

“You’ve thought about us together?”

“In every possible scenario and position.”

“Oh,” Stiles said blushing, “I’m not….I want to but….I’ll try and…..”

“Hey,” Derek said, grabbing Stiles’ chin and forcing him to look Derek in the eyes. “It’s ok. We’ll go as fast or as slow as you want. We’ve got the rest of our lives to experiment and explore each other’s bodies. I have you now and that’s enough.”

“Really? You’re ok with a spastic chatterbox?”

“You’re perfect. And my wolf loves knowing that no one else has touched you. It gets me hot knowing I’m the only one to see you like this.”

“So can we go further tonight? I’m not sure what I’m all ready for but I’m eager to try.”

“Whatever you want. My body is yours for the experimenting.”

“And you won’t care if I call it quits, if I’m not ready to…”

“Stiles, I don’t care if I’m buried balls deep inside of you, seconds from coming. You say no and that’s it. I’d rather cut off my arm than hurt you or force you into something you’re not ready for.”

“Fuck!” Stiles moaned at the image, “Ok let’s do this.” He said reaching for the drawstrings on Derek’s pajama pants.

“Whoa. Slow down. We’ve got all night. Might I suggest we move this to a more comfortable location? I don’t want your first experience to be on the floor and where anyone could walk in.”

“Good plan. We should….ummm….ya.” Stiles said running his hands over Derek’s abs, “Fuck you’re ripped.”

“Stiles, focus. Upstairs. Bed. Now.”

“You focus. I’m busy worshipping the eighth wonder of the world.”

Derek growled, picking up Stiles and threw him over his shoulder fireman style.

“Bum,” Stiles giggled as he grabbed Derek’s ass.

“Behave,” Derek said, smacking Stiles quickly on the butt.

Stiles moaned and squirmed in Derek’s hold. “Hurry up. I want you.”

Derek ran up the remaining stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of their evening was filled with so much pleasure that Stiles forgot his own name at one point. He awoke in Derek’s embrace, spooned against him. He had to fight his way out of Derek’s arms. The werewolf stubbornly tried to hold on, even in deep sleep.

“I can’t believe you went from Sourwolf to cuddle monster in less than 24 hours.” He laughed as he ran to use the washroom, snagging his boxers along the way.

On his way back, he bumped into a strange woman. Her fierce scowl didn’t mask her beauty.

“Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just waltz in here and seduce Derek? What gives you the right to try something like that?” She demanded, advancing upon Stiles.

“I love him,” Stiles blurted out, backing away from the angry, crazy lady. Something flickered in her eyes but she kept advancing.

“LAURA! Back the fuck off before I make myself an only child!” Derek roared and Stiles wondered how he could have missed the similarities between the siblings. Laura’s features were softer and more feminine but they have the same think dark hair and celadon eyes.

“Love you too, bro.” She said grinning.  She sashayed over to Derek and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Had to check what your man was made of. I received a text last night saying it was finally happening. Drove all morning to get home.”

“Erica,” Derek growled.

“No, surprisingly it was Isaac. I think he was scared of my reaction if he didn’t tell me. I know it will take time for him to move on from his past but it makes me sad to see him act like a whipped puppy still.”

Stiles nodded his agreement, “He’s made huge progress. Being part of the pack helps. Being away from his dad is huge.”

“What about you? When are you going to let me turn you into part of the pack?”

“I….umm..” Stiles stammered, not wanting to offend the scary alpha.

“No,” Derek said bluntly, “You will not bully him into anything. If and when he chooses to take the bite is his choice. Either way he is part of this pack.”

“Fine,” She said primly, trying not to look like a scolded child.

“Thanks for understanding. Glad to have you home sis. I missed you,” Derek asked pulling her into a big hug.

“Missed me enough to throw a barbeque party in celebration of my visit?” she asked impishly.

 “Sure,” He said laughing, “It should be fun watching Stiles deal with the packs remarks and questions about our mating.”

“Laugh it up, furball,” Stiles returned, “Just know I will be inviting my dad.”

Stiles and Laura both laughed as Derek visibly paled.

“Life with you around is going to be interesting isn’t it?” Derek asked.

“Would you love me if I was any other way?”

“Probably.”

“Aww. Sweet talker,” Stiles said leaning in for a kiss.

“Welcome to the family, Stiles.” Laura said, “But that doesn’t mean I won’t end you both if you start making out in front of me.”

They both laughed before Derek dragged Stiles back into his bedroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****҉*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The barbeque went better than Stiles could have imagined. Erica had tried to mercilessly tease Stiles, but a glare and growl from Derek quickly shut her up. Boyd offered a short “congratulations”, before going to man the grill. Isaac gave him a slap on the back and said, “Finally!” Scott’s reaction was by far Stiles’ favorite.

 “I tried to tell you, but Derek wouldn’t let me! Please don’t hate me!” he begged flashing his chocolate puppy eyes.

Stiles just laughed and hugged his best friend. Derek growled at seeing his mate in another man’s arms.

“Dude, chill! He’s my brother. You know you’re the only one for me.”

“Don’t forget it!” he growled pulling Stiles in for a kiss.

“I will shoot you both if you don’t cut that out,” Stiles’ dad said as he walked up with Mellissa, carrying bowls of food.

“No you won’t. You would miss me if I was gone.”

“I’d have fewer grey hairs and get to eat whatever I wanted. I’d handle it.”

Mellissa laughed, “Don’t listen to him he’s just grumpy because I knew before him.”

“How—?” Stiles asked confused.

“Scott came home bouncing like a puppy saying you were having a _“sleepover” at_ Derek’s”

“He lied and told me that he was too tired to drive home,” his dad grumbled.

“I DIDN’T LIE!” Stiles exclaimed, “I fell asleep watching the Notebook. Erica tell him!”

“I have no idea what he’s talking about, sir” she said sweetly.

“I’m going to kill you!” He yelled as he chased after the laughing troublemaker.

“It’s true, sir.” Derek said nervously, “He was in no shape to drive anywhere. The…ummm…..other stuff wasn’t planned. It just sort of happened.”

“Meaning you took advantage of my son when he was asleep and vulnerable.”

“Pshhhh! Please,” Stiles scoffed, returning to the group, “As if I would let him. Werewolf or not, I make my own choices.”

“And I would never pressure him into anything he wasn’t ready for,” Derek said honestly.

“I know. But it’s my parental right to tease, harass and intimidate anyone dating my son.”

“I understand,”

“If you all don’t mind putting this on hold, the food is ready,” Laura said, “Grab some before it’s gone.”

Anyone else would have laughed at the idea of there not being enough food judging by everything set out along three picnic tables, but Stiles had spent enough time around wolves to know better. Past experience taught him how much food a pack of wolves could devour. He ran to the front of the line to ensure he had enough to eat. After sitting down, he turned to Laura and asked, “Where’s Peter? I thought for sure he would want to be here to tease the hell out of us.”

“Business trip to Thailand. He’s quite put out that you two didn’t wait for a more convenient time to mate. He wanted to be here to _“share the joy”_ or something like that. But he promised to bring you back a Thai……something or other. I don’t know, he said it will increase your sex life tenfold.

“Our sex life is just fine,” Derek growled.

“If it gets any better I’ll walk funny for the rest of my life.” Stiles quipped.

“I did NOT need to hear that,” his dad grumbled.

As everyone laughed at Derek blushing, Stiles laughed and moved even closer to Derek’s side. He looked around at all of those around them. Being surrounded by all of those that love and support their relationship, Stiles knew that his life could only get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit that the ending was a little cheesy but I didn't know how to end it.
> 
> I may go back and write a scene between the two chapters but for right now....... no....

**Author's Note:**

> Is there such a thing as a Literary equivalent of a cocktease? Cause if so I think I may be one. I allude to sex but won't actually write the scene for this story.


End file.
